Friend of Shinigami
by lucratcia
Summary: A three part miniseries. Insights of Heero and Duo. 1x2x1 Heero doesn't understand why the God of Death has yet to let him die. Duo, the God of Death, loves life, while an angel in white wants nothing else, but to die.
1. So Young in War

A/N: Written a long time ago, before I went into the military. This thing has three parts and I couldn't decide if I should put them into a one shot or seperate them... Anyways, This was written before I was comfortable writing Yaoi, so it's not blatant. I would really like to know what you guys think, so take two seconds and let me know. It helps me to keep writing :-

First Part is Heero's pov of course...

Friend of Shinigami

Part One

So Young in War

I am all but invisible to this world,  
but with my eyes I see much.

Have seen peace and war,  
more of the second than the first.

May have a young body,  
but my mind is old and not my own.

Having been told what to do,  
and also what to say.

My actions are not my own,  
always controlled by someone else.

Try to change-to escape,  
but never could and knowing I never will.

My friend is Shinigami-the god of death,  
but he shows me no mercy nor death. 

So on I live  
a life that is not my own

Never to decide for myself,  
always controlled by somebody else.


	2. No mercy

A/N: As you can tell, I decided to seperate the parts. And yes, the whole thing is in poem format. If you don't like, go away. :- Here is part two. The begining is still in Heero's pov, but our beloved Duo finally makes his appearance. He is sooo in love with his partner... Well, who can blame him?

Friend of Shinigami

Part Two

No mercy

Going through these days  
taking missions one by one  
nothing else matters till they are done  
I am hated for this single-mindedness  
for I care of nothing-not even myself

endless war is all I have ever known  
without a father, with my mentor  
inside myself, and those around me

given wings of a living angel  
blessed or a cursing, I don't know  
and wanting nothing but to complete my mission or to die

my comrade, my friend, Shinigami  
endless talker, continuously happy, so full of life  
but marked as death  
though he loves life more than anything

why?

Is this the humor of God  
or are we just playthings to mess with our minds  
what of our minds belong to us?

I am a weapon of war  
my body, a toy for my mentor's revenge  
my mind-almost gone  
no feelings, no emotions  
all destroyed by my maker  
nothing left but logical weaponry thinking

Shinigami, my friend  
where is your mercy?  
why do I not die?

Angel, my friend  
I can't show you mercy, that is my curse  
I need you alive, for me to live  
for once I die, there will be no forgiveness for such a God of Death  
it's such a strange name and marking  
for one who bears the cross and one of cloth  
You are my salvation and redemption  
Angel, my friend

How am I your redemption Duo?  
How can I be the one?  
I am alone-care of nothing  
do not expect me to save you.

The braided pilot laughs.

You were given wings to live  
I given a scythe to die all deaths  
You want to die  
I want to live  
We will get from each other what we want  
It's funny isn't it?

He turns to me  
how am I to answer  
realizing the irony of our lives  
and why we are together

but I don't want to face this  
no, not just yet  
he stands there, in his amiable way  
waiting, expecting an answer

I turn and walk away, how I hate what I do to him  
I was given the wings to do this  
but all I do is kill without a thought  
I have to get away  
here with him is not where I should be  
I've started to care for Shinigami  
fate is never fair

He laughs once more  
but it has changed  
It is harsh-mocking me  
I shut my eyes  
trying to ignore it all

Good-bye Shnigami, I say  
You'll be back, he answers  
we both know this  
but that is all that needs to be said

I keep killing  
ignoring the world around me  
going onto the next mission  
not looking back-just moving on

I know I will return to him  
you can not live without a death  
for now is good-bye  
and later return.


	3. Promise Kept

A/N: Finally the third and last part. I hoped you liked. I had to space the postings out, right:-D Anyways. Thank you for all those that came back and the few that left me my yummy reviews.

Promise Kept

(Part 3)

A single feather  
a silent warning  
A promise from him  
for what is to come  
Drifts slowly down  
to land on my outstretched hand  
A smile finds its own way  
trickling onto my face  
A faint sparkle of happiness  
dances in my violet eyes

I know he's coming.

Last moment doubts  
creep into my mind   
He seems so detatched  
always stoic, never smiling  
His thoughts are locked away  
within deep crevices of his mind  
Like the darkening sky above  
never ending and hard to reach  
This doubt brings sadness  
which starts to replace the smile

He will be here.

The wings of an angel whisper  
letting sound give him away  
I don't dare turn  
knowing he's close behind   
His breath is warm  
upon my cheek and neck  
my Shinigami, he whispers  
and "Yes, thankyou" I answer

He is here.

The wings of this angel  
envelope us both  
This warmth I feel is his promise  
that I will never be alone again  
We escape from the world  
blending into the growing darkness  
Never to be seen agian  
never to fight no more.

We both are gone.

I take a glance  
to see a smile on his face  
All worries are gone  
forever-never to come back  
Happy for an eternity  
as short as it may seem  
This is the promise  
of one drifting feather kept for me.


End file.
